Strika
Toy accuracy? I laugh at toy accuracy. Strika is one of the greatest generals in Cybertron's history, and the consort of Obsidian. She had her spark removed by Megatron, only to later have it replaced within a Vehicon body. She joined the ranks of the Vehicon generals, taking the place of Tankor as commander of heavy artillery. While she was pretending to have all the brains of a calculator watch, her activation code (and, indeed, her entire vocabulary) was "terminate". She dropped the word when the ruse was over. Fiction Beast Wars cartoon continuity Beast Machines cartoon : Voice actor: Patricia Drake (English), Rikako Aikawa (Japanese), more» Admiral Ackbar, your line? Like Obsidian, Strika wasn't given an alternate personality, as the previous Vehicon generals had. However, her primary directive was to protect Cybertron, but since Megatron was Cybertron now, her loyalty was misplaced. Built at the same time as Obsidian, Strika remained silent as Thrust admired the two new recruits (though she did give him a dirty look). Attacking a topside Silverbolt and Nightscream, she went after the bat when they split up, grounding him with cannon fire. Before she could crush him, though, Cheetor dropped into her party and Blackarachnia trapped her in a web, though it didn't hold for long under her attempts to escape. Cheetor tried to reason with her, but she turned and sped off, reuniting with Obsidian. When the Maximals cornered the two generals, the trap was sprung, as hundreds of drones surrounded the Maximals. Strika expressed smug amazement that the Maximals had fallen for her and Obsidian's "dumb generals" act, complete with faked battle cries/activation codes of "Terminate!" and "Obliterate!" Old help, meet the new help. Forced to retreat, the Maximals attempted to escape into the sewers, but Strika's drones popped out from every manhole, cutting them off. After they'd barricaded themselves in the Citadel, Optimus Primalrealized they had been herded there, at which point Obsidian contacted them and revealed himself and Strika. Only the timely intervention of Botanica saved the Maximals, her seeds disrupting the drones' targeting systems. Strika was upset to discover her side's scans of Botanica were drastically incomplete. With the Maximals gone, Strika returned with Obsidian to Megatron to accept their punishment for failure, but they were congratulated instead, having given Megatron time to formulate his plan for the sparks. The Strike When Optimus split his team to investigate a vision from the Oracle, Strika was waiting for Rattrap and Botanica at the Citadel. Ambushing the Maximals, she gave chase but temporarily lost them when they hid in a building. However, it didn't take long to locate them, and she mercilessly attacked Botanica while Rattrap was plugged into a holographic pleasure terminal. Disabling them, Strika prepared to administer the coup de grace to Botanica, but Rattrap intervened and plugged her into the terminal instead, leaving her admiring the beauty of an undamaged Cybertron. The Search Not everyone can be Pamela Andertron. As Megatron prepared to enact his plan, Strika and Obsidian were assigned to guard the Grand Mal's exterior. When the Maximals attempted to enter the Grand Mal, Silverbolt, Cheetor and Nightscream caused some major problems for the two with Rattrap's signature-altering devices—until Strika used one of the devices to send feedback through the other units, allowing the Maximals to be detected. She then got thrown into Obsidian by Noble. The Siege With Megatron's seeming destruction, Obsidian and Strika were at a loss. Offered a place with the Maximals by Cheetor, Strika was incredulous at the notion, but she and Obsidian accepted after a crazed mutant zombie thing tried to scrap her and everyone else present. Thrust slagged them off for this, pointing out they were loyal to everyone and that meant loyal to no one. When Megatron's crazed spark entered the Grand Mal, Obsidian and Strika moved to intercept. It wasn't too successful. However, when Megatron's spark was repolarized and bonded to a Diagnostic Drone, Strika and Obsidian seized him and vacated the premises, swearing their loyalty to Megatron once more: Thrust's words had made an impact on them. Megatron, however, was infuriated and refused to accept it was tactically necessary to have withdrawn. Spark of Darkness Gross, Cheetor left a floater! Along with Obsidian and Thrust, Strika led the final assault on the Grand Mal, though she spent her time chasing Maximals rather than attacking the floating base (and chasing Thrust around for a while after Nightscream planted a device on her that made her see others as Maximals). The Downward Spiral After making a massive assault on the downed fortress and taking out Blackarachnia personally, Strika, Obsidian, and Thrust cornered Cheetor in the Grand Mal's engine room. However, the crafty cat activated the anti-gravity drive, sending Strika and Obsidian hurtling up into Cybertron's orbit. When Legends Fall Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vehicon